Brightness enhancing films (BEF) have been used in lighting panels for directing light from lighting fixtures through luminaires and laptop computers displays. The brightness enhancing films, which can have linear prisms, diffuse light with a desired directionality. Often the films have been used in combination with a fluorescent light source. The films have had partial success in improving luminaire or display brightness by controlling the angle at which light emerges. However, a need still exists for improved control of lighting and enhancement of brightness for laptop computer screens.